


Twenty-two point four per cent

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult day Kennex heads back to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-two point four per cent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



It had been a difficult day and Kennex remained resolutely silent on the drive back to his apartment. Since Kennex didn’t make any mention of dropping him off at Rudy’s on the way, Dorian assumed he was expected to go back to the apartment with him and provide some company. He had discovered while Kennex didn’t want to make conversation on those days, he also didn’t want to be on his own.

They entered the apartment and Kennex slumped on the sofa, fiddling with his leg. Dorian left him to it and went to fix some food. In these sorts of moods Kennex tended to head straight for the alcohol, but if Dorian put something on a plate and stuck it in front of Kennex he would almost automatically eat it. It wasn’t ideal, but Dorian felt it was better than nothing.

With the food ready, Dorian carried it across to find Kennex had removed his leg. For some reason this was a flash point. Kennex first reaction would be to throw the leg on floor and curse it; in the process managing to damage it. Rudy thought the damage was accidental, but Dorian believed it to be a deliberate act, a reflection of Kennex’ frustration both with the leg and the case they had been involved with.

Therefore, Dorian smoothly swapped the plate he was carrying with the leg Kennex was still holding. “I’ll go and put it on charge,” Dorian said. “Eat your food while it’s still hot.”

Having done so, Dorian sat next to Kennex on the sofa, picked up the control and flicked through until he found a suitable movie.

“Didn’t we watch this the other week?” Kennex asked.

“I did. You watched the first 18.2% and then fell asleep. I thought you might like to watch it all the way through this time.”

They settled in to watch, Dorian commenting every so often on the illogicalities of human behaviour. Kennex leaned against Dorian. Slowly his responses petered out. Dorian looked down and smiled at his now sleeping partner. “You did better this time,” he said, “22.4%.”

 


End file.
